


You can't be bullied if you're a freaking ninja

by SlipperyBiscuit



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Brotherly Love, Bullying, Gen, Middle School, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipperyBiscuit/pseuds/SlipperyBiscuit
Summary: One shot. Short. Response to a prompt on tumblr if Armin was always carefree and happy. Set in middle school years, Armin is hiding in his room to avoid the bullies. Alexy has had enough and is determined to help his brother.





	You can't be bullied if you're a freaking ninja

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon on how Armin had that wonderful scarf for such a long time.

“Armin…please come out. If you don’t you’re going to be expelled.” Alexy rested the side of his head against the mahogany door that had posters tapped and pin across it. His expression was sad and he hated being sad. At the moment he was really disliking his brother who was the one making him feel this way.

No reply came and Alexy sighed. He pulled himself away from the door and looked down the hallway nervously where his parents were. Armin was about to be filed for truancy and his parents couldn’t reach out to him so they asked Alexy since the two were closer than others could imagine even though it may not show to others. Alexy knocked on his door for several minutes asking for Armin to at least come out for dinner but no reply. He would have barged in but the doorknob was locked and no one had the key except Armin. 

Unfortunately it was common for his brother to play hooky from school and hardly do school work except for enough to get by. His parents said it was common in middle school for teens to break out in rebellious stages but Alexy knew it was something deeper than that and if it wasn’t he didn’t care. The connection he knew they had was starting to break; Armin hardly talked to him, played with him, or did anything together now. Everyday Armin would go back to his room, lock the door, and from what they could hear sometimes play video games. 

Today there was no noise and he was worried about his brother being so quiet. Others thought he would be able to talk to his brother easily but in fact he was the hardest to get close to him right now. Not wanting to go back to his parents defeated he started banging loudly on Armin’s door.

“Hey! Stop moping! You’re making me sad and I don’t like it!” He yelled honestly. The twins parents leaned from the kitchen doorway and gazed into the hallway, worried about Alexy ruining the attempts to get Armin to come out of his room. Alexy continued to pound away regardless of anyone else right now. His childish instincts were kicking in and he was sick of his brother not acting like how he use to be.

After a few seconds passed Alexy sighed in frustration and considered breaking down the door. Turning on his heel to go to his own room he heard the doorknob ‘click’. In surprise, he turned back to see Armin’s face peek out from the door.

His normal bright blue eyes were a dark cerulean, his hair greasy and obviously unwashed. There appeared to be circles under his eyes and Alexy didn’t understand it; they were both only 14. Why did his brother looked like he aged into his 30’s?

Still upset at his brother’s action he crossed his arms over his blue shirt and furrowed his brows like a child who didn’t get his way. “Good, you finally opened up. Now let me in so we can talk!” Alexy demanded but Armin’s expression was emotionless. Armin opened the door to his brother and after Alexy walked in he shut the door quickly and locked it.

Alexy glanced around the bedroom. There were game posters on the walls, a few action figure heroes on shelves that had his brother’s favorite movies and games for Gamecube and Playstation 2. There were so many clothes piled on the floor that Alexy forgot there was carpet below his shoes. The window in the room was covered with a sheet to make the room darker like a cave. After taking in his surroundings he demanded from his brother why he was becoming a hermit.

Armin said nothing and kept quiet. 

Alexy frowned and crossed his arms like a child who didn’t get what he wanted. “Talk.”

Instead of talking Armin moved away and headed for his bed, leaning down to open his backpack from school. He ruffled through the bag, pulled an object out, and shuffled his feet back to his brother. His black hair covered over most of his eyes and he kept his vision. He then held out the object in his hand out to Alexy.

Curious, Alexy took it and recognized it immediately as Armin’s game boy color. Their father bought it when Armin had trouble reading in school when he was in his elementary years and since he liked the TV show Pokémon, father bought the Blue Pokémon game with a special game boy color that was silver with a Pikachu and a Pichu on the device. Whenever the game turned on, Pikachu’s cheek would light up red. His reading became better because he wanted to learn how to read so he could play the game. It was the first game he ever played.

Then he saw what was troubling Armin but didn’t understand why. “Er…you’re skipping school because you cracked your game boy?”

Suddenly the lifeless adolescent in front of Alexy came to life and with rage. “No!” He screamed. Alexy was thrown off by his behavior; Armin was calm and collected when he wasn’t being snarky. “They! They did it! FOR NO REASON!” He continued to shout and quickly moved back to his bag instead of the previous sluggish nature. “T-they took it on the bus and threw it out the window!” he searched through his bag and then laid out another object on the floor. It was the Pokémon Blue game that he got with the game boy except…

“Was that…run over?” Alexy asked. Truthfully Alexy could care less about games but if it was his personal belongings he would be pissed too. The game looked like something heavy rolled over it. The picture with Blastiose was mostly gone and the small thing looked battered up.

“It fell out when the game boy fell on the ground and got run over by the bus… I couldn’t stop the driver in time.”

“We’ll get you another one, okay? I’m sure they still make game boys and if not we can try that thing called eBay on the internet.” Alexy smiled, trying to remain positive for his brother. However it was thrown back at his face when Armin got riled up again. “That’s not the point! This meant a lot to me and they tease me every day.”

Finally it arrived to what everything was about. Armin and Alexy had been separated from their classes to keep them out of mischief and it didn’t occur to Alexy that Armin was having problems adjusting. Alexy got along with just about everyone and was pretty popular among most of the cliques. He never saw Armin hang out with anybody in the lunch room or out of school so he figured he did it at other times. He realized too late that others saw him differently and different was bad in middle school.

Without a second to think about his actions, Alexy wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly. “Tell me what’s going on… I’ll talk to the others.”

“No!” Armin tried to squeeze out of Alexy’s hug but it was impossible. He had a knack for tight hugs.

“I can’t help you if you don’t let me!” Alexy stated and kept his hold.

After Armin gave up squirming he finally let out what the other students had been doing to him. “They pick on me for no reason! They call me a geek, a nerd and a freak…I don’t know why. They tore my Game Informer apart… I used the concept of DND for a class project and they called me a weirdo who lives in mom’s basement.” His eyes were looking down at the floor with his head leaning on his brother’s shoulder. “I try to talk to them, even the kids we went to elementary school with but they ignore me. I’m not different from when I was then…everybody ignores me until they need a joke.”

Alexy noted the wet feeling come from his shoulder but he said nothing. He wouldn’t point out his brother was crying. He held him tightly and wished he could protect him. Unfortunately nothing he could do could stop the bullying and the only person who could was Armin himself. Saying so probably wouldn’t help so Alexy thought of another idea.

“Hey…I’ll be right back.” Alexy said, easing on his hug to let Armin go.

“You’re not gonna tell mom and dad are you?” Armin started wiping away at his tears quickly. Alexy shook his head no and quickly left the room to retrieve something from his own.

Armin sat on his bed waiting for his brother to return as the minutes passed. Finally Alexy did come back, his hands held behind his back and a silly grin plastered on his face.

“Okay, so I know this is cheesy but…” He skipped over to Armin like his normal happy self. “Close your eyes.”

The corners of Armin’s mouth began to turn into a frown. He wasn’t in the mood for one of Alexy’s silly moments but closed his eyes anyway. He felt a soft fabric wrap around his neck. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a purple scarf wrapped around him. Then he glared up at his brother. “Is this really the time to be playing dress up?!”

Chuckling, Alexy crossed his arms over to admire his work. “What are you talking about? It’s always time to dress up! Anyway…do you know what you are with the scarf?”

Raising an eyebrow up in confusion, Armin shook his head. “A weirdo in a scarf?”

“No! And it’s a nice scarf, shut up. You’re a ninja.”

“…A ninja?”

Alexy nodded with satisfaction. “And a ninja doesn’t let anything hurt him. He’s fast and moves in the shadows. He’s smarter than his opponents and knows everyone’s weakness. He is calm like before the storm.”

Armin just stared at his brother with an expression that said ‘have you been smoking something?’ He sighed and got up from his bed, pushing Alexy out of his room. “Wait-! What, what did I do?”

“Shut up. I’ll be out to go to school in a few minutes.” He finally nudged Alexy out of his room entirely. Hearing his brother walk down the hall and start talking to their parents, Armin walked towards the mirror in his room that was nailed to his closet door. He inspected the scarf for a few minutes.

“…I would make a pretty bad ass ninja.”


End file.
